Love Trap
by ChildofBooks
Summary: Mira conspires a trap with some help from Happy and Fried to try and get her favourite couple together. NaLu One shot with fun fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi this is my first time writing for Fairy Tail and my second fanfiction. It's just a short one shot with a bunch of fluff but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own Fairy Tail otherwise what would be the point of writing a fanfiction?**

The blonde celestial mage was sitting at the bar with her usual drink wondering what today would have in store. She and her partners Natsu and Happy had just come back from a mission so they probably wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon but Lucy knew better than to expect a quiet day. At a guild like Fairy Tail there was always something going on.

On the other side of the bar a certain couple obsessed bar maid was cleaning a glass with a mischievous smile on her face. Mirajane was getting excited, today she was going to spring her trap to get together her favourite little dream couple. It was a pity they couldn't get together on their own after all they were so perfect together and they would probably have the most adorable babies and Mira would be the godmother and… Mira realized she was staring at Lucy and quickly went back to work. She didn't want Lucy to catch on to her matchmaking scheme.

Just then, Fairy Tail's famous salmon haired Dragon Slayer walked in. The Salamander looked around, he had woken up rather restless today and was hoping for a good fight. Unfortunately for Natsu, Gray was off on a mission with Juvia. He looked around a little more and spotted Lucy, he pulled up the stool next to her and sat down resting his head on the table. "I'm bored" He groaned into the wood.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "We just got back from a mission can't you relax for a day?" she asked her crazy fighting obsessed partner.

"But there's no one to fight and Happy went off to hang out with Charle" He said pouting a little. He spotted Mira polishing a glass and perked up. "Hey Mira, I've never gotten a chance to fight you. Maybe now that you've got your Satan Soul back I can fight you now. What do you say Mira? Fight me! I can beat you, let's do it! Fight me!" he started saying enthusiastically.

Lucy sweat dropped as Mira laughed lightly approaching her two young victims. "You know that I don't like to fight Natsu but I do have some info that might interest you."

Natsu perked up. "What?"

"Some people came by earlier saying they spotted something that looked like a dragon flying over the forest just outside of Magnolia"

"Igneel! C'mon Lucy" Natsu said jumping up and grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Why do I have to come?" questioned Lucy, reaching back for her milkshake.

"Well I don't want to go alone and Happy isn't here so it's only right that my best friend comes with me." Natsu said matter-of-factly.

Lucy was a little surprised by his answer and to be honest was scared of the idea of meeting a real live dragon but she knew how much this meant to Natsu. "What are we waiting for then?"

"ALRIGHT! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed running towards the forest practically dragging Lucy as she struggled to keep up.

Back behind the bar, Mira smiled evilly as she watched her prey running towards her trap.

As they came closer to the forest they saw a silhouette flying in front of the sun. It certainly looked like a dragon and Natsu was so excited, it just had to be Igneel! Natsu had so much he wanted to talk to Igneel about and was glad to have Lucy with him, he knew he wouldn't cry with her around. Something about Lucy made Natsu want to be braver and stronger and not want to burst into tears at the thought of finally finding his long lost dad.

Something was off though. As they ran towards the figure Natsu noticed that he couldn't really smell it, how high up was he? Even if the dragon was that high up he should be able to get a whiff of dragon at such close proximity… just then glowing purple runes appeared around Natsu and Lucy.

"What the – "Lucy exclaimed as the "dragon" came closer. Except it wasn't a real dragon but the prop dragon from the play they had done with Happy flying it. "Happy!" Lucy yelled.

"Sorry Lushii but Mira-san promised me lots of fish that I could share with Charle if I did it," Happy said rather guiltily. Then he started to fly off, giggling. "Have fun you two."

Meanwhile Natsu was banging against the rune walls trying to force his way out. Flames were wrapping around his arms as he tried to burn his way out. "FRIED!" he yelled "Why are you doing this, let us out!"

"Calm down, Natsu!" said Lucy trying to stay as far from the flaming boy as she could in the confined space. "Didn't you her Happy, Mira is behind all this. She probably forced Fried to do this now let's see what Mira wants."

Natsu calmed a bit and turned to face what Lucy was looking at. Written in the glowing purple runes were the following instructions;

_Two love birds stuck in a cage_

_Best follow the instructions or face the demons rage_

_Either someone confesses who they love_

_Or the two of you kiss which will make Mira happy as a dove_

Lucy was blushing furiously. 'Damn Mira' she thought. This was so embarrassing and awkward, after all they were just friends and she wasn't ready to confess and Natsu probably wasn't in love with anyone so they'd be stuck here for a long time unless…

Lucy sat down and put her head between her knees trying to think of a way out of this situation. 'Damn Mira, messing with my love life.'

"What's the matter Luce?" Natsu said. She looked up to find the dragon slayer really close to her face, she blushed even harder.

"It's just a kiss, right?"

Lucy looked into his deep onyx eyes, the heat coming from him rivaling the heat of her blush.

"Just a kiss" he whispered lightly pressing his lips to hers, her eyes fluttering closed. It barely lasted a second before he pulled away, the rune walls disappearing around them. Natsu stood up. He looked down at the blushing blonde in front of him, his own cheeks slightly pink. Lucy seemed frozen.

"You okay Lucy?" He asked frowning slightly as his face went back to normal.

Lucy snapped out of it, the blush retreating from her face. Her thoughts were scattered all over the place, Natsu had just kissed her, but it was just a kiss, or was it more? Then she spotted white hair behind a tree. "Yeah I'm fine" she said, anger rising towards a certain meddling barmaid. "Just something I need to do" Lucy said stalking off towards the forest to give Mira a piece of her mind.

Natsu chuckled. "Okay see you later then." He said walking back towards the guild.

"Natsu!" Happy called flying towards him. "I'm so sorry Natsu but Mira promised so many good fishies I just couldn't resist."

"It's okay buddy." Natsu said with a certain distracted grin on his face. "At first I was upset but something good came out of all of it I think."

"And what's that?"

"I finally got to kiss Lucy," Natsu said grinning, his mind on his favourite person ever.

Happy giggled. "You liiiiiiiiiiiike her"

"Yeah," Natsu said thinking on that brief kiss. "Yeah I do."

Happy giggled as the two walked all the way home.

**A/N Thanks again for reading! I had another ending for this but I liked this one, if anyone is interested in the alternate ending for Love Trap let me know and I just might post it ;) Thanks again, ChildofBooks**


	2. Alternate Ending

**A/N Oh wow! I really never expected to get this many favourites! Thank you all so much for reading! Now as a special treat here is the alternate ending to Love Trap. Hope you like it!**

Natsu calmed a bit and turned to face what Lucy was looking at. Written in the glowing purple runes were the following instructions;

_Two love birds stuck in a cage_

_Best follow the instructions or face the demons rage_

_Either someone confesses who they love_

_Or the two of you kiss which will make Mira happy as a dove_

Natsu frowned, he wasn't a big fan of reading in general and the glowing runes hurt his eyes. "What does it say Lucy?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

Lucy stood there gaping a blush covering her cheeks. 'No way Mira would do something like this, she wasn't this mean…' Lucy thought back to this morning and knew that Mira was definitely crazy with power and behind this.

"Lucy" Natsu said, waving his hands in front of the celestial mage who was frozen staring at the runes.

Lucy snapped out of her daze and looked at Natsu. Mira was so mean. She walked over to one of the rune walls and put her head against it. 'Damn you Mirajane' she thought before whispering quietly under her breath, "I'm in love with Natsu."

Nothing happened.

Lucy turned around to find a new line under the previous four.

_Confessions must be said out loud!_

Lucy was blushing madly now. "Damn you Mira!" she yelled before taking a deep breath and yelling at the top of her lungs "I'M IN LOVE WITH NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

The runes disappeared and Lucy didn't even think, she just ran as fast as she could from a frozen Natsu.

Natsu was shocked, had she actually said that. Lucy loved him? It was too much to believe it couldn't be possible for such an amazing girl like Lucy to be in love with him of all people. But she had just said it…

"Well are you going to go after her or what?"

Natsu whirled around to find Mira with her hands on her hips staring at him. "You love her too don't you?"

Natsu looked at his feet. He thought about Lucy and all they'd been through and how much she meant to him. "I do" Natsu whispered, amazed. Then he looked at Mira smiling, "I DO!" he yelled before running after Lucy.

Mira smiled as she watched him, dusting off her hands. "Finally" she muttered.

* * *

Lucy hid under her covers. That had been so embarrassing! Natsu probably thought she was crazy now, not that he didn't already think that. It just was so unfair. Why did she have to fall in love with that idiot, of all people?! She sighed though, she just couldn't help it. He may be an idiot but at least he was _her_ idiot. At least he had been, he probably didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She sank deeper under the covers until something landed on top of her.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. He had followed her scent back to the apartment and had jumped through the window onto the bed but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Natsu! GET OFF ME!"

Natsu jumped hearing Lucy's muffled cries. He turned around to see her emerging from under the covers. She was blushing, her golden hair all rumpled, a slight frown on her face. In his eyes she was absolutely beautiful.

Lucy gasped in surprise as Natsu grabbed her into a tight hug. She couldn't help but relax in his warm embrace, "N-Natsu?"

"I love you too, Lucy Heartfillia" he whispered in her ear.

Lucy's heart was roaring. 'Did he just say that?' she looked into his onyx eyes just as he bent his head down and kissed her.

It was a short kiss but when they broke apart they felt happier than they had ever felt before. Natsu was grinning his classic grin, a slight blush on his cheek. "So I guess we're a couple now" he said chuckling.

"Damn, Mira." Lucy growled. But she was smiling. "Why does she always have to win?"

**A/N And that was the alternate ending! Still not sure which one I like more, which one did you? I'd love to know! So please feel free to review or message me :) Thanks again so much for reading! ~ChildofBooks**


End file.
